warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
100
right|thumb|250px|Piętrowy autobus linii 100 na [[Miodowa (ulica)|Miodowej]] 100 – linia autobusowa zwykła, jedna z dwóch linii turystycznych kursujących w Warszawie. Linia ta kursuje na około 25-kilometrowej, okrężnej trasie z placu Zamkowego przez Trakt Królewski, Południowe Śródmieście, Wolę, Powiśle, centrum Pragi i Muranów z powrotem na plac Zamkowy. Każdy przystanek jest tylko w jedną stronę, poza paroma wyjątkami, gdzie trasa przecina się ze sobą. 100 kursuje codziennie, między 10:00 a 18:00, z częstotliwością 2 godzin. Przejechanie całej trasy zajmuje jej od 84 do 94 minut. Ze względu na turystyczny charakter linii, można na niej spotkać jedyny w MZA piętrowy autobus – MAN SD202 – przystosowany specjalnie do obsługi "setki". Historia Historia linii 100 zaczyna się 22 lipca 1949 roku. Wówczas numer ten przydzielono dotychczasowej linii O, kursującej okrężnie po Śródmieściu. Na nowopowstałą "setkę" skierowano pierwsze egzemplarze nowych autobusów marki Chausson. Trasa linii przebiegała z placu Unii Lubelskiej przez aleję Szucha i Trakt Królewski, ulicę Królewską do placu Grzybowskiego, następnie Twardą i Towarową do placu Zawiszy, Alejami Jerozolimskimi, placem Starynkiewicza, Koszykową i Nowowiejską z powrotem do placu Unii Lubelskiej. Autobusy oznaczone jako 100P wykonywały okrążenie zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, natomiast 100L – w przeciwnym kierunku. W następnym czasie linia 100 przechodziła wiele czasowych zmian, związanych m.in. z remontami, pierwszą poważną zmianą trasy było przeniesienie przystanku krańcowego z Placu Unii Lubelskiej na skrzyżowanie Twardej z Marchlewskiego (dziś rondo ONZ) w 1953 roku. Trzy lata później linia dojeżdżała już Traktem Królewskim i Nowolipkami na Muranów. W 1957 roku linia 100 dwa razy zmieniała kraniec – na krótki czas pojawił się on na Placu Piłsudskiego, by następnie powrócić na Plac Unii Lubelskiej. W 1963 roku linię wycofano z Alej Jerozolimskich i skierowano bezpośrednio z placu Zawiszy Raszyńską do Koszykowej. Pod koniec czerwca 1964 roku MZK postanowiły ograniczyć kursowanie linii do dni świątecznych, lecz na skutek protestów pasażerów, już po tygodniu przywrócono całotygodniowy rozkład jazdy. Rok 1965 to otwarcie ronda ONZ i tym samym wycofanie "setki" z ulicy Twardej. Dwa lata później linia zaczęła kursować nowopowstałym odcinkiem ulicy , a od 1975 roku wjeżdżała tam nie, jak dotychczas, z Nowowiejskiej, lecz z placu Konstytucji. Pogarszająca się od dłuższego czasu frekwencja przyniosła czarny koniec linii 100 – w 1979 roku została ona zlikwidowana i nigdy już nie powróciła na ulice miasta w podobnym kształcie. Początek istnienia "setki" jako linii turystycznej przypada na rok 2001. 21 kwietnia uruchomiono ją na jednokierunkowej trasie z placu Zamkowego przez Anielewicza, aleję Jana Pawła II, place: Bankowy i Piłsudskiego, Marszałkowską i plac Konstytucji, plac Unii Lubelskiej, Aleje Ujazdowskie, Piękną, Łazienkowską, Czerniakowską, Szwoleżerów i Agrykolę – z krótkim postojem na prowizorycznej pętli – następnie z powrotem do Pięknej i Alej Ujazdowskich, skąd trasa prowadziła wzdłuż Traktu Królewskiego i aleją Solidarności, Dobrą do mostu Świętokrzyskiego, praskim wybrzeżem Wisły do ZOO na Ratuszowej, skąd przez plac Wileński i aleję Solidarności wracała na plac Zamkowy. Linia kursowała na tej trasie do 1 czerwca 2008. Ciekawostką było jej zawieszenie na czas wakacji w 2004 roku, ze względu na wakacyjne remonty dróg, które utrudniłyby przejazd autobusu piętrowego. W jej miejsce uruchomiono okresową linię 400 na trasie – . Od 1 czerwca 2008 obowiązuje obecna trasa "setki". Trasa Ulice – – Kilińskiego – Długa – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – Prosta – – – – – – – – – Kopernika – – most Świętokrzyski – – – – – – – – – – – most Śląsko–Dąbrowski – – – – – – – – – – – W soboty i święta: ... – – – – – – – ... – – – – – – – ... Przystanki * * * * * (tylko w soboty i święta) * (tylko od poniedziałku do piątku) * (tylko od poniedziałku do piątku) * (tylko w soboty i święta) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (tylko w soboty i święta) * (tylko w soboty i święta) * (tylko w soboty i święta) * (tylko od poniedziałku do piątku) * * * Linki zewnętrzne * Historia trasy linii 100 * Schemat trasy linii 100